The Tides of War
by Lycanthropic Nerev
Summary: The story of a group of settlers emigrating to Yokuda, an Ordiantor, several wizards, and a Pirate King among them. What evils will they face on the voyage and the shores? Handed off to me by Quirkbrother. Discontinued to to file loss.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, quirkbrother asked me to do this as one of the other members of the original. However, it may wind up being slow going since converting it is harder than it looks, and I have other things that need doing. Same credits, thanks to the other people in the original for playing or we wouldn't have this, thanks to Mr. Windjammer for starting it up, and know you're forgiven for disappearing, and thanks to quirkbrother for being the major plot-man after said event. To anyone else I may have forgotten, sorry, and thanks._

_To quirkbrother: poke me if you think I've forgotten this._

_The first two chapters will be the same as his, save a few retcons for my character and spellchecks._

**The Tides of War**

After the Oblivion Crisis, much reconstruction was required throughout the Broken Empire. Rebellions arose throughout the Empire but only arose to be crushed by Chancellor Ocato's iron fist of martial law. The Elder Council had concluded that Ocato was the most suitable of all prospective leaders and was therefore elected to the rule. Soon enough, though the Empire had been sent into a Golden Age, Tamriel was becoming over-crowded. And, enemies were encroaching on Tamriel's borders.

To the south of Tamriel, Pyandonea was rising, poised to strike into the heart of Cyrodiil. Its navies had reached Leyawiin and for weeks it was besieged. Because of this threat, Ocato had resolved to authorize the settlement of a completely NEW PROVINCE. The scattered ruins of Old Yokuda in the west were to be colonized, hopefully to provide an escape for the people of the Empire, should Pyandonea conquer all...

Saloman started his stroll around Port Betony or Reich Gradkeep, to find the settlers. He would be denying too many soldiers. They would HAVE to take up some other duty, because who was going to chop the wood, cut the stone, hammer the steel or boil the leather? With his train of staff, he moved quickly, picking those he could from the Guilds of Cooks, Cobblers and a couple of fellows from the Blackwood Company, whom he had contracted with a lump sum to come for their fierceness and determination. They would probably form the leaders of the labourers - masons, lumberjacks and miners.

He walked through the town casually, until he arrived at the docks, and he stood proudly with his staff on the podium, where the prospective settlers were to meet. In the distance he saw figures coming towards him, probably to join.

"Captain Windjammer?" asked Marlon, one of the main sailors.

"Yes Marlon?" replied the captain.

"Ahem. Well, we have currently a force of eighteen lumberjacks. Ten are Bretons, two Redguards, two Nords and four Orcs. There is a pre-eminent need for more miners and masons, with only thirteen of each. Of the miners there are twelve Nords and an Orc. Amongst our masons, we have seven Redguards, four Imperials and two Dunmer," he glanced down to his paper then continued, "Three cobblers, one Imperial and two Khajiit. Thirty farmers, mostly Imperials and Bretons, some Dunmer. Four scholars and loremasters, all Altmer. Of reliable shipmen and sailors, we have about seventeen for each of the three ships, mostly Dunmer, Redguards or Bretons..."

------

She crept up along the wharf, her acute green eyes hatefully aware of all the eyes following her. A Khajiit of her breed was mistrusted almost anywhere in the Empire, and Port Bretony was no different. It certainly wasn't misplaced, especially in her case - she claimed to be a game hunter, and so carried a steel spear and a set of 'leather' armor in her bag, although in truth it was a set of glass, magickally disguised, hidden in which was a pair of Ebony daggers, an Elven bow and a quiver of a dozen powerfully enchanted glass and daedric arrows.

One particular set of eyes, belonging to a human settler, a captain by the looks of him, suddenly snapped away from Berelanai a split second too late to not be noticed. She crept up to his side, and after waiting for the Redguard sailor Windjammer had refered to as Marlon to finish, asked, not unsuspiciously, "I noticed you didn't have any hunters on the list. You're going to need meat, and the pitiful number of cattle I saw you load onto your ship you'll have to keep for breeding. Is there a bed on your ship for one?"

-----

Saylo Esskia Indoril watched the prospective settlers scurry about the port, he had come from Morrowind, in order to escape the Tribunal temple. he walked to where a Khajiit was talking with two sailors, one of whom was addressed as captain. "what to say, what to say..." he mumbled under his breath, he knew that a Ex-Ordinator would be in high demand considering the ordinators extreme training, and fanatical loyalty, but he also knew that whatever he said would probably sound like a dumb sales-pitch. "well here goes nothing" he said straightening his Indoril armor

-----

Laria stood near a tree. She just had arrived from her homeland, where she had left her family to start a new life. She was a bit shy and looked around her. She knew who to find, the captain, but had no idea what he looked like. She saw a group of people near the docks. The strangers looked impressive, although she never had seen so many people in her life... She was very impressed by the Khajiit. Laria always had liked the cat-folks, because of their nice fur and great eyes. But she didn't want to draw attention, so she walked carefully towards the group. If she wanted to travel with them, she needed to find the captain.

-----

Saylo stood there, waiting for a minute or two, then in frustration of waiting for the Khajiit and Breton to stop talking asked the other sailor. "Hey, do you need any soldiers on this ship?" "Cap'n said that we would only take 'em if they could do other work." he replied. "I can do more than I can't." Saylo said shrugging "Then welcome aboard."

-----

Laria could just hear the Breton saying, "Welcome aboard." Ah, that meant she had found the man she was looking for. It seemed he was very busy with all the other people. She stood there and waited for her turn. He had seen her, so she was hoping he would talk to her as soon he was finished with the others.

-----

Fauvei looked around for a fellow Dunmer to chat with about home. He had lost much will to fight after his comrade fell during the Oblivion Crisis, and was willing to do any sort of work to clear his head. He read a passage from his favorite book, while making a silent prayer to Azura, unsure of his comrades disposition to Daedra worship. He looked around for the captain to ask about other work. in between the pages he found a note from his wife, the constant nagging and "Praise the Nine" made him sick. Azura's guidance and the hope of fortune on Yokuda was all that kept him here.

-----

Largot was walking around the docks. He knew ships, and he knew when his was outmatched. He looked at one group of people, the people who were here to go to Yokuda, and sighed. He glanced over the letter he received. It frustrated him. It had been posted that the demand for soldiers was largely filled by Blackwood company. But some good men could work as other jobs, if only for a while before their arms began to itch and their throats scratched out, begging to let loose their battle-cries. It mattered little, he could keep them under control. He went and looked for an authority figure.

It didn't take long to find one. A man who was clearly in charge of this band stood checking the lists of future settlers. He saw that he was busy, so looked for a subordinate.

"You there," he said to a man who scurried off the ship, "are you in any authority?"  
"A bit. Whadda ye want?" The grizzled Imperial said.

"I have a ship of thirty men, all able to fight, most can do other things, but not as well. I want to go to Yokuda and I'll be bringing them with me. Is there anything I'll need to sign or can I just follow your tub?"

"Jes' as long as Cap'n knows about ye, I guess. We need more men and women to settle, so I doubt there'll be a problem with it as long as ye'all can work."

"Good. Tell him the Red-Fang will be following him and helping with the settlement."

He crept back to his cabin, leaving his first-mate Jarold outside in case any news was to be heard. He sat at his table and read one of the older books. Or at least he did at first, but he soon drowsed and woke in a cold sweat after a few minutes of nightmares. He started up and threw his book at a small statue. He turned and looked at the Daedric text on his wall. He visualized himself, tall, terrifying, and cruel. He hadn't chose this life of cruelty and bloodshed, but his anger at being forced into it made it seem uncannily natural.

He hoped they'd need soldiers in Yokuda or he'd go insane.

-----

Captain Windjammer suddenly realized that ALL OF THE CROWD were applicants for a spot. He sent Marlon around and a couple of others. A whole ship was accepted, a hunter and some others. Hopefully, he would be getting some farmers...

-----

Although Windjammer didn't know it, there was quite a good reason for the lack of farmers applying for the expedition. A rather sizeable caravan of them had been traveling along the beaten earth road towards Port Bretony earlier that month, a caravan which the Khajiiti hireling Berelanai had encountered. She spent almost two days with the caravan, before taking a poison from her pack and unnoticeably pouring it into the horse's water pot. A caravan of farmers with sick horses is a caravan that won't arrive to get to Akavir on time.

Berelanai wasn't worried, she had packed more than enough food to last her the full period of her contract with the Pyandoneans, and, despite her hunter image being merely a cover, felt sure she could forage and hunt in Akavir at a pinch.

Laria was nervous. When would they leave? And how long would the journey take?

Apparently the Breton captain just let the whole crowd onto his ship; _Nice guy, but he should have screened them._ Saylo walked onto the ship and looked around a bit, it seemed a lot bigger than it did from the outside. Saylo removed his armor and put it in his bag, along with his few possessions, he went below decks and set his sword by a hammock and lay down, he moved his headband over his eyes to block out what little light made it below decks and took a nap.

Fauvei made his way onto the boat, and set down his armor and books. He reached in his sack and realized his small statue of Azura was missing._ Damn, I must've left it back at Port Telvannis_, he thought. He was about to write in his journal, but decided to keep plenty of space to write down about the flora and fauna of Yokuda. this new world fascinated him, ever since he'd ran off from his temple-fearing parents he'd longed for an adventure such as this. He began to walk around on deck and took in the salty sea air.

Similairly to her fellows, Berelanai was not properly screened to be allowed on the ship. Her story would at least, she thought, help to clear her of suspicion later.

She wandered onto the deck with the crowd, and found her room. It had a pair of bunk beds, two hammocks swinging between the bunks, a small table in the centre of the room, and three footlockers at the end of each bunk. The Khajiit chose a locker, unpacked her things, thought about how one might discover her arrows and dagger, and reorganised them, this time taking one of the ebony daggers with her, still magically concealed in a scabbard on her ankle.

Berelanai returned to the main deck to be greeted by a throng of expeditioners. It seemed, despite her best efforts, the colony would have farmers. The laborer caravan she encountered earlier had but one horse untouched by the poison - a horse with which they sent a message. The Breton government, realizing the importance of this expedition, not only sent a gang of horses to aid the caravan, but also donated several dozen moderately skilled convicts as laborers to serve the colony. The Khajiit was later told she would have to share her room with five other women, including a Bosmer called Laria. Begrudgingly she returned to her room where she claimed a hammock and took a cat-nap.

-----

Largot's ship was already out a ways. Still within clear view of the port, and the other ship, just waiting out the loading of the other ship.

Largot himself sat silently in a hidden room that only he, his first mate Jarold, and his ex-slave Has-Am-Marduk, or Marduk Two-Toes the Argonian Archer, knew of. He'd built it in himself and used it for silence and the only semblance of respite he could glean. A knock on the trapdoor, the coded knock for emergencies, was quickly pounded.

The door opened. "Cap'n!" Jarold panted, "one of the slaves is mutinying! He plans to swim to shore and tell them about that time in Wayrest when ye-"

"Move." Largot grunted, and bolted up to the top deck as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Spyglass." He said, and it was duly handed to him by one of his mercs. The slave was halfway to the other ship's dock.

"Marduk." He said.

"Aye, boss?" the gruff, coarse, and slimy voice called from the crows nest.

"Kill him."

It was quick and efficient. Largot returned to his cabin and grabbed a book on the old Yokuhi writing. It killed two birds with one stone. He wasn't compromised, and Marduk's bloodlust wouldn't need it's usual "indulgence" as it would have if this hadn't happened.

"More problems?" He asked as Jarold stepped in.

"There's been a fight, Cap'n. Two men planned on mutinying. We found the second, and Marduk means to eat him. The Quartermaster said it was twelve lashes for a conspiracy. What'd we do?"

With a sigh, Largot walked out of his almost-solace and onto the chaos of the deck. He pulled Marduk off the Quartermaster before much harm was done, and said "Bring him."

One of his mercs. A quiet Orc named Argut.

"On the mast." He said, and he was shoved onto it. The Quartermaster raised his whip, but his hand was grabbed and tossed aside. Largot took his whip from his belt, reared his hand, and began his work. His eyes getting bloodshot, his white left eye nearly glowing as the blood filled it, and his mouth foaming with each stroke. At eleven he stopped. "Turn."

Argut looked at him with hate, and received his last lash across the face.

"Brig. If he tries to get out, let Marduk eat him."

"Kyeh kyeh kyeh." Marduk laughed as Argut was dragged off.

"Anyone else tries anything, I'll choke you and toss you to the sharks!" He yelled, and stalked back to his cabin, and slammed the door.

-----

Captain Windjammer walked through the ranks of people, scanning through to see if any were suspicious. Several caught his eye - a Khajiit, an Indoril and a Bosmer. He first approached the Bosmer, tapping her on the shoulder and guessed by her attire that she was a farmer.

"You Bosmer? Art thou a farmer?" he said, rapping his fingers on the table.

Laria turned around and when she looked into the eyes of the captain, she turned her head down.

"I'm a commoner, Sir... But I can do some farming too, if necessary..."

She was just told that she had to share a room with a few women. And with the Khajiit... She saw this as an opportunity to get to know her, although she didn't know what to say. She would just stay still and observe, as she always did.

Suddenly she realized that she was still talking to the captain and forgot her manners.

"I'm good with my hands, Sir, as my mother has taught me."

"Pft, so much for a lack of security screening," Saylo thought, the headband still covering his eyes. "maybe if I pretend to be sleeping, he'll go away." he heard the footsteps coming closer and knew it didn't work.

Valmir surveyed the scene with weather beaten eyes. He was looking forward to his new adventure as he had run out of places to explore in Tamriel. He was sure an alchemist of his caliber would be most appreciated in a new colony such as Yokuda. As he approached the ship he was stopped by a shady looking Nord descending from a large ship to the dock.

"State yer business"

"I wish to accompany this vessel to the Colony of Yokuda." Valmir replied in an unwavering voice.

"What use have you."

Valmir assumed he was referring to occupation as he replied shortly, "I am an Alchemist" "You'll have to ask the Cap'n if you can come aboard."

The Nord left to get more supplies leaving Valmir alone on this section of the dock. Valmir wondered where to locate the captain as he walked casually to the next ship.

Valmir tried to locate the captain for the better part of an hour finding no one of use. He was determined not to let anything stand in the way of his adventure. In frustration, he rummaged through his traveling bag and pulled out a small green vial. Draining it's contents he vanished.

Latter aboard the ship, Valmir noticed a well dressed gentleman who was questioning passengers about there skills and abilities. 'This is my chance' he though to himself as he tapped the gentleman firmly on the shoulder. About this time the effects of the potion wore off. Valmir appeared seemingly out of thin air effectively knocking the captain to the floor in surprise.

"Sir, I would appreciate the opportunity to help you settle the new Colony of Yokuda." Valmir said in a tone that demanded respect.

Saylo sat up and removed his headband, he watched as the captain questioned a Bosmer about something that he could not hear, Saylo sat there for a moment then out of the blue an Altmer appeared, "Woah!" he exclaimed losing his balance and falling of the hammock onto his back.

Having nothing to hide himself...Fauvei walked around, hoping to maybe see some familiar faces from his travels. most of the folks seemed nice enough, a shady Bosmer did seem to stand out, and a fellow Dunmer! splendid! perhaps this journey wouldn't be as unpleasant as he thought. _By Sanguine, I might even have some fun on this ship_ he thought...

Saylo stood up and brushed himself off, trying not to make too much of a fool of himself. captain windjammer stared at him. knowing what the captain was about to ask Saylo took a deep breath and said, "Saylo Esskia Indoril, former Ordinator in the city of Vivec, currently soldier of fortune, and if your wondering what else I can do then tell me when you find out."

Berelanai awakened some hours after she laid down. She found her room to be a hive of activity, with the four convict women scurrying in and out of the cabin, stowing their meager possessions.

'How appropriate,' she whispered to herself, 'a criminal among criminals.'

She soured the room with her alert eyes, watching the convicts go about their business. Two were Breton, one Altmer and a Redguard. None particularly interesting. What was interesting, however, was the Bosmer Laria. Berelanai had been told she would be sharing the room with her, and that she was to be a farmer in Akavir, but of her she knew little else. The Bosmer's eyes were focused intently on the Khajiit. A friend, Berelanai figured, couldn't hurt her appearance in the eyes of the other settlers.

'Hello, I am Berelanai. Hunter.' Berelanai shouted across the room before leaving her hammock and sitting next to Laria.

A bit surprised by the loud voice of the Khajiit, Laria introduced herself.

"Laria, Commoner, Farmer, whatever keeps me alive..." She smiled for the first time. The journey had begun.

"Berelanai, hunter," Berelanai responded, and added jokingly, playing the true Khajiit, "jewel thief on the side." She sat down next to Laria, and, with just a little genuine interest, asked, "So, what sends you to Akavir?"

"My family isn't very rich, like most people in Tamriel," she said, with a little smile.  
"When we got the letter, my parents wanted me to go. 'It is an opportunity', they say... For me it is just a chance to start my own life without their interfering." Now she smiled big with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And you? You're a hunter, aren't there enough creatures to hunt in Tamriel?"

"Certainly there are enough things to hunt in Tamriel - probably too many. But I hunt for the thrill, the chase, the adrenaline I no longer get from the prey of Tamriel. How quickly I got used to deer, trolls and crabs... They are no challenge. But Akavir is a new land - with new creatures to hunt!"

Dan Curint listened as the Khajiit and Bosmer talked to each other. He didn't know why he felt particularly drawn to these particular two people, but he felt that they be important later, as if they were meant to do something more important then they know in the colony...

He'd only felt like that a few times before. He had once personally met the Nerevarine himself, long, long ago...before the Nerevarine had conquered Dagoth Ur, he had seen him kill the Telvanni Archmagister Gothren, and in all truth, you couldn't really call it a fight.

He had truly been surprised by the way the captain had allowed anyone on the ship, including himself, who had claimed to be a scholar. If the captain had checked more carefully, he would have noticed some interesting papers from the newest head of House Telvanni...

He was suddenly awoken from his thoughts when the Bosmer girl mentioned something about hunters in Tamriel, and so he walked in, and said hello to the two people.

Captain Windjammer soon after retired to his bedroom. In the midst-of-his-sleep however, he was roused unkindly. His second-in-command and head of most of the day-to-day doings on the ship stood in front of him. "Sir?" asked the man, a middle-aged, cleanly-shaven Breton wearing a scholar's robes. "What is it, Asclepius?" replied the Captain sternly. "Are we to set out for Yokuda immediately or no?" The Captain got up, pulled on his clothes and grabbed his sword before heading to a small podium in the center of the room in which all his crew were gathered.

"All right everyone! Gather round! Roust those who are sleeping!" he called and then blew sharply on his horn. It echoed around causing most people to wince at the volume. "Gather round!"

Laria wanted to ask what kind of creatures could be found in Akavir, when they heard the voice of the captain.

"Gather round!"

They left the room and went in the direction of the voice. Laria noticed the Breton who came to them, but they couldn't talk now.

Dan walked in, and said hello. The Bosmer was about to say something, but as she opened her mouth, the captain's voice could be heard: "Gather round!" The Bosmer ran out of the room and went immediately to the captain.

Dan didn't immediately go to the captain. Not yet. First he looked around the room the Bosmer and Khajiit had just been in. He noticed a small bag hidden under the bed, and picked it up and looked inside. He saw a few diamonds and rubies in the bag. They themselves weren't very suspicious, but the bag that said 'Red Diamond Jewelry' was.

While there was no way for him to tell who in the ship had placed these there, he didn't exactly want to find out either. He just took a diamond, thinking his secrecy on the subject deserved a little payment, and ran as fast as he could to the ship's captain.

Fauvei walked towards the Cap'n, seeing a Breton slip something in his pocket. He didn't think twice about, for he felt an odd sense of security around the port. He knew he'd have to lose this or it would turn out bad, just like mother...he quickly brushed away these thoughts as he looked through his bag for his black hood, it was a bit chilly.

"Right then, ladies and gents. We are setting off from Tamriel. Firstly, just to clarify things, we are going to Yokuda, in the far west, not Akavir in the east. The only charts I have are five, which are supposedly the only five that exist, after being taken on order of the Chancellor Himself, from the Crown Archive in Stros M'kai. Secondly: According to Redguard Folklore, they were driven from Yokuda by the supposed "Breaking-of-a-Tower" now I don't consider myself an ancient loremaster, but generally for there to be a tower, there needs to be Elves. The Yokudans were driven from their homes by war with "The Left-Handed Elves." This means that we could be facing anything from Dwemer, to Maormer to Orsimer. Thirdly, stealing and other miscreant activity will not be tolerated aboard the Windjammer. Your lives belong to me, and Ocato has sealed the papers which you signed on your way in, with his own signature. I have the power to toss you overboard and end your miserable lives. Those who serve well, will be rewarded, with higher jobs when we get to Yokuda. The point of the expedition is to build houses, and fortresses, so the Elder Council may be able to escape to fight another day should White-Gold Tower be taken. Lastly, you will be taking orders from my three lieutenants - Marlon, the Redguard to my left; Asclepius, the Breton behind me; and Everard, the Altmer on my right. Those of you who actually speak Aldmeris - you may address him as Findaranto."

Saylo stood at the back of the crowd listening intently,_ "Who would confuse Yokuda, with Akavir?" _he wondered. he also thought about what else he could do, he knew a few things about most common tasks but mostly common knowledge. "-breaking-of-a-tower" the words rang in his ears;_" tower, white gold, breaking, dragon break?"_ Saylo thought putting the words together. "-should white gold tower be taken-" He held back a gasp as he realized the coincidence in the captains words, _"if White Gold Tower falls then it has to break."_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tides of War**

Dan Curint listened to the speech the captain made, paying attention to every word. Those that were well-behaved would do better: He should probably remember that.

He looked around and noticed several of the shipmates: An Ordinator, easily known for the Indoril armor, a fidgety Altmer, who seemed extremely anxious, and the Bosmer and Khajiit he had met earlier.

He still had that same sense around them-a sense of destiny. Or at least one of them. He couldn't be sure, it could even just be that he was anxious himself.

After the captain finished his words, Dan quickly slipped away from the rest of the crowd to go to the farthest point from the cabins. As everyone went to their cabins, Dan sat in a spot on the ship and focused, practicing his Mysticism skill.

It had always been his favorite skill, with Conjuration on the side. He would always practice it each night when he felt like doing something other than sleeping. Sure, sleep was a required thing for the human body. But, then again, most didn't know the full extent of the Telvanni magic extending life.

He meditated, watching the fog on the water, wondering exactly what great destiny awaited all of them, and wondering if he would meet the Bosmer and Khajiit and talk to them soon. He might even meet them tonight-he knew he wasn't the only person who would be unable to sleep.

Dan was not the only one who was sitting on the top deck, though Saylo was polishing his armor rather than his magic skills. he had felt sick after a few minutes at sea and had come up to the top deck to relax and get some fresh air, it was also where he had been humming the tune to a less rude song but stopped abruptly when the Breton arrived.

Fauvei was awoken during a dream by the sound of magic and went to investigate. He saw a glow and found the Breton he'd seen earlier practicing.

"I've hear you're good with conjuration, up for a conjuration contest?" he said, flexing his fingers in a bit of a show-offy manner.

Dan smiled at the Dunmer. It was nice to be meeting a friendly face. "Alright, I'm no Diavath Fyr, but I'll try. For starters..." Dan used his mind, and reached into Oblivion, and connected with the first thing he came across. He bound the creature to himself, and brought forward the scamp to the mortal realm. "Your turn," Dan said to the Dunmer, as the former Ordinator watched in mild interest as he polished his armor.

"Scamp, a classic" remarked Fauvei. "Let me see what I've got up my sleeve..." He concentrated and from Oblivion conjured up a Clannfear. It let out a high-pitched squeak and Fauvei laughed heartily, cracking his knuckles. "I'm just gettin' started Breton."

"So am I," stated Dan, as he released the scamp back into Oblivion, and reached out again. He felt his mind connect with yet another Daedra, much stronger, and pulled it through. He brought forth a Frost Atronach. "You know, let's not do Daedroths or Ogrims. They would probably bring the whole ship down."

Laria tried to sleep, but was a little bit scared with all the strange noise around her. She knew what magic was, but didn't like it. It was too mysterious and dangerous...  
She waited in her hammock for the next morning.

"Ha ha ha ha, yes we wouldn't want that then." chuckled Fauvei. He gave the Clannfear a pat on the head and sent it back home. This time he reached out for an even stronger Daedroth, and pulled to him a Golden Saint. "Splendid!" he exclaimed, "My Favorite!"

"You are really good at this. Alright, I've got something, give me a second..." Dan concentrated extremely, racking his mind as he went through Oblivion, looking through all the creatures, until finally finding what he was looking for. "Here's something not even a Golden Saint can stand up to," Dan said as he summoned an Xivilai from Oblivion.

"By the way, I've got a couple of soul gems. Let's not put these summonings to waste, ok? Seeing your skill, you've probably got one last thing, and we don't want to waste these kind of souls."

Saylo watched the 2 conjurers summon all manor of things from oblivion. and he looked on in fear as one summoned a Xivilai. _"I came here to get away from anything that would remind me of the oblivion crisis"_ he looked at his arm and remembered how painful it was when bones broke, and if Daedra had bones. when the Xivilai was sent back to oblivion Saylo sighed, he wanted to test his theory, and throw that Xivilai overboard for the sack of Ald Ruhn.

"Very impressive, hmm how could I possibly beat a Xivilai?" He pondered this, and realized that a Xivilai was the most powerful thing he had in his repertoire, so he conjured up a Dremora, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, that was fun. good show Dan. mind you I'm but a mere journeyman in Mysticism..."

"Don't worry about it, I could teach you a bit of Mysticism. In Yokuda, some magic might be a life-saver. I'm pretty good with Mysticism and Conjuration, and I know how to shoot some shock spells, but that's pretty much it." Dan soul trapped his Xivilai and took its soul.

"If any of you need me, I think I'll go to my room and practice some more. Fauvei, take this amulet. It should help you with your Mysticism. Found it lying on the ground in the streets at port, but I didn't need it." With that, Dan tossed the amulet to Fauvei, and teleported to his room.

_What a nice fellow_ thought Fauvei. He slipped it around his neck and felt his mysticism empowered. He looked at it, it was a nice shiny blue diamond-shape, and the reflection of the moons twinkled in it. He trapped his Dremora's soul and walked back to his bunk. _Azura, Moon-and Star, guide me on this journey oh sweet mother. _he prayed, as his mother had taught him, while untying his shoes and slipping into his hammock for bed.

Saylo walked around a bit, then after a few minutes decided to find Captain Windjammer, a Bosmer was patrolling the ship so Saylo asked him; "Hey, do you know where I can find Windjammer?" the Bosmer looked irritated and replied, "Captain Windjammer has retired to his quarters, but I can help you with whatever problem you have" Adrahil made certain to emphasize captain and whatever problem you have. Saylo tried not to show his vast irritation at the captain's assistant, "I was wondering how long it will take to arrive in Yokuda, and if you guys know where it is or are just sailing in the general direction."

Adrahil smiled and nodded at Saylo. "Certainly, muthsera." He retrieved a "B5"-sized sheet of paper from his pocket and on it there were some notes and a chart, both in minuscule size font. "Assuming that we are only two leagues due west from Thras and eight leagues north, we are probably nigh on ready to enter the bulk of the Eltheric Ocean. Asclepius is the head of academic duties and is probably the fiercest scholar and magician on the ship, so I'd ask him. I'd hazard a guess at about three weeks or more..."

Valmir felt himself start to slip into a light sleep. 'Wake UP' he told himself. He knew he couldn't fall asleep. Not now, not with this feeling. He pulled the invisible bag from it's hiding spot. Valmir cast a spell that turned the whole area green for only a second. The bag appeared suddenly in his lap. He opened the bag and started looking through the large quantity of vials. He knew the one he was looking for. It was a mix of some very rare ingredients. 'Ah here we go' he thought only hoping he would find replacement ingredients in Yokuda. He drank the potion and was instantly awake, wide awake. He hadn't tried this recipe too much in his travels as its ingredients where so hard to come by, but at this moment he felt justified to use the potion. Valmir just hoped its effect wouldn't wear off too soon. He cast another spell on the bag and it disappeared again. Stashing it in its hiding place he had an idea. 'Yes' he thought, 'that should do the trick nicely' A second latter, he also disappeared. All that was left in the room was a faint sound of a beating heart, a sound only audible only to the best of hunters.

Dan sat in his room, quietly practicing his Mysticism skills. He went into the all-too-familiar state of mind, and used a powerful Detect Life.

He saw the several people on the ship, identifiable by their sizes. He saw the tall Altmer grabbing and drinking something, then using a spell. He saw the Dunmer he had met, sound asleep. The Bosmer was looking at his room above, apparently disturbed by his magic. He didn't see the Khajiit anywhere.

He then heard two people talking outside, and went out to them.

Laria couldn't sleep at all and decided to leave her room. She wasn't a night-creature and used to the sun. But this was the first night on the ship and everybody was excited.

She looked at the stars and wondered what they meant. She didn't know anything about them. The only thing she knew where the moons Masser and Secunda.

Fauvei was awoken by another mysterious nightmare, in it a giant Redguard walked towards him, in his right hand was a huge golden key. in his left hand was a tower. the Redguard set down the tower and hordes of odd creatures poured out. the Redguard pointed at the key. but before Fauvei could answer, he was overwhelmed by the creatures. He awoke and let out a scream, muffled by the pillow over his face. He drank some mead he had in his pack to calm his nerves. while most of his companions back home hated the stuff, he had picked it up in his travels in Skyrim, and loved it ever since. He decided to try and go back to sleep, but first to write down his dream so he could perhaps ask a scholar in the morning. When finished, he lied back down but couldn't sleep, he simply sat awake in his hammock. _By Azura, what's wrong with me_ he muttered while sipping more mead.

When Dan went outside his room, he realized something very important-there weren't any people there. He looked around, wondering where the voices had come from, then realized the answer: The wind had carried the voices of people on the whole other side of the ship to him. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this before, when he looked in the water.

The fog made it hard to see, and the dark didn't help, but the effects of his Detect Life were still working, and he saw something in the water. It wasn't human...and judging by the teeth he saw, it wasn't friendly either. He immediately ran to the captain's cabin, wondering why trouble seemed to follow him everywhere.

Saylo went back too his hammock too lay down. he heard someone moving around and rolled over making it very clear that he was irritated.

Dan heard a noise from the Ordinators room. He was clearly irritated, but that he would thank him later. He ran down the ship, making his way as fast as he could to the captain's cabin, but then he saw it again, in the water, and this time not with his Detect Life. He had only read about these things, but if it was really what he thought it was, they could all be doomed. As he looked at the creature swimming in the water, he tripped on a stair and landed, out cold, with a large thump.

While opening up a second bottle of mead, Fauvei was alarmed by running and a thump, he was so shook up he spilled a little on the floor and his hammock. _Who's the Fetcher making this ruckus!_ he shouted. as he walked towards the source of the noise, he found the friendly Breton Dan lying on the ground. he quickly cast a restore health spell on him, not knowing whether or not he was wounded or simply knocked out.

Saylo awoke to aloud thump, "By ALMSIVI, I swear I will stab the next person who-" he stopped in front of the stairs. "oh, crud" he looked at the form of Dan who had fallen moments before. he knelt down and placed his hand on the Breton's back and cast a weak healing spell. "-freaking masters of magic and he can't even walk up stairs." he mumbled under his breath.

The first thing Dan felt was the peculiar, calming sensation of healing magic, then he looked up and saw Fauvei looking down at him. "Ow, my head, what am I...-" Then, Dan remembered everything. He tried to get up and run, but he had hurt his leg in the fall. "Help me get to the captain! I have to get there now!" He looked around, and fell again, and noticed the Ordinator behind him as well. He told them both, "You have to help me get to the captain! Its an emergency, and I hurt my leg! I can't get there myself, and if I don't, we're all doomed! Please!"

Fauvei put Dan around his shoulder and carried him off to the captains room. He wasn't sure the urgency, but trusted him, and figured he owed him for the shiny amulet, still around his neck. unfortunately, the mead did make him a bit clumsy, but he burst into Windjammer's office, slowing setting down Dan and panting...

While Fauvei carried Dan off the ordinator ran back to his room, putting on his boots and grabbing his sword. he rushed back across the ship to the captains room and arrived just as Fauvei was setting dan down. Saylo mentally ran through every emergency at sea that he could think of: psychopath, leak, storm, pirates, sea monster...

Fauvei tried to form an intelligible sentence while half-drunk and panting...

"_captain...(hic)... I think dan.. has somaaaaathing to (hic) warn...about_"

Strangely enough, Saloman was awake and ready, and so were Adrahil, Everard, Asclepius, Marlon and a few others. "Yes, yes... we saw it too," uttered Everard in a low voice. "Come in, come in!" added Marlon in a hoarse and stressed voice. Within an instant, Adrahil had produced chairs and Asclepius lazily waved a small but long ebony and mithril wand around, moving away a large bear hide which was being used as a mat, and had opened a trapdoor.  
"First we will discuss what to do about the group of Pyandoneans surrounding us, and secondly, we shall retrieve some four-score of harpoons, spears and crossbows from the armory."

Saylo had to make a conscious effort to not let his mouth fall open. "uh, should I wake everyone or not, 'cuz I'm gonna get my armor anyways..."

Valmir had been intensely focused on the door to his cabin, when the noise had broke out. He debated weather to leave his post or not to find out what was going on as it sounded serious. Quickly he formulated a plan to guard his cabin from intruders. A few spells and seconds later he had extracted 3 vials from his bag placing them in his traveling pouch. Stashing his bag again, he got his sword and staff and attached them to his back. He secured his dagger to his side and went to the door of his cabin. Concentrating, he pulled a Daedroth to his room. It stood there massive enough to almost fill the cabin. Had the nights events not been so serious, he might have allowed himself a chuckle, as the scene was some what comical.

Closing the door firmly behind him and binding the door with strong magic, he speed of towards the sound of the noise. By the time he had gotten there, the troop of people had already gotten to the captain's chambers. He made his way through the door and saw several people gathered including one injured. "May I be of assistance Gentlemen?" he asked still not knowing the situation.

Laria turned around when she heard a strange noise and looked around the corner. There stood someone, or something... She didn't know what it was, but it was clear that it was dangerous. Suddenly she heard many voices screaming and the creature went inside their cabin. As soon he was inside, Laria ran to the captain's chambers. As a Bosmer, she made no noise, until she arrived at the chambers. It seemed she was not the only one who had noticed the creature.

"It's in my cabin!" she screamed. "I don't know where Berelanai is, maybe she is inside!"

"Slow down my dear, what prey tell is in your cabin?" One of the people in the room told him that they were being invaded by the Pyandoneans. He couldn't tell who had said so with all the commotion in the room.

"Pyandoneans!??? I thought their entire fleet had been destroyed by the Psijic Order years ago. We must make haste in any case."

He brandished his staff and led the men out of the room leaving Laria, and the injured Breton there by themselves.

"Huzzah!, let's show those n'wahs!" yelled Fauvei as he marched along with Valmir having now pretty much sobered up. He brandished his frost-enchanted dagger, which he called Falus as he cast a magical shield around himself.

Dan looked over at the Wood Elf. "Well, we are talking now, but it isn't in the best of situations...my name is Dan. And I plan on helping with this." Dan immediately got up, ran as fast as he could, and, magic at the ready, pulled his katana. Calling back, he yelled, "I'm sorry, by the way, if the conjuration earlier had disturbed you. I'll make up for it later." By the time he rounded the corner, the whole ship was on high alert.

As he was running, he felt in his pocket to make sure the notes he wrote about his dream were still there. To his horror, he found nothing there. He panicked, as he turned around he saw it, still perfectly folded up on the deck. Dan was headed straight for it. he shouted "NO, STOP" but it was too late, he kicked it off the edge. Fauvei jumped and caught it right before it hit the water, then grabbed onto the side of the boat just barely holding on. He kissed the note and put it into his pocket, slowly climbing back up the hull of the ship. down in the water he saw movement in the reflection of the moons...

Valmir got to the afore mentioned cabin first. Opening the door he quickly surveyed the situation. There huddled in the corner, unconscious by the look of it, was a member of the traveling party he had not yet met and a very large Pyandonean about ready to finish the job he had started. Valmir had no time to wonder how this crew of Pyandoneans had survived the storm that literally destroyed the strongest navel fleet to record. With deadly accuracy, he pointed the staff at the intruder. Instantly fire, ice and lightning flashed in two bolts directly into the Pyandoneans head. The Pyandonean fell gracelessly with a thud to the floor.

"Spread out if you are strong enough, there will be more and we must stop them before they kill someone. If you are not a warrior, stay close to some one who is!" Valmir shouted to the rest of the hunting party.

He walked to the downed traveling companion and cast an immensely strong healing spell. Berelanai woke as if from a deep sleep and tried to gain (his) feet.

"Ah Ah Ah, you were just attacked, the effects of the spell I cast will leave you a little weak," He pulled one of his potions from his pouch, "drink this and you will feel better shortly. I will magically lock your door, stay here and rest for a while."

Valmir strode across the room locking the door behind him with the same spell he had used earlier on his own door.\

"We must find them all, Spread out or stick with me or Fauvei or Dan. I don't know the rest of you but we must drive them from the ship or we are all lost!"

Valmir Put his staff back on his shoulder and pulled his sword. Drinking a powerful restore magicka potion, as the restore health spell had left him a little drained, he headed to the deck for what appeared would be one hell of a fight.

Fauvei was impressed by Valmir's dispatch of the Pyandonean, he wanted to clap, but realized there was little time. "Be warned," he shouted, "I've spotted one in the water, stay away from the sides of the ship." he could see in the distance a faint sliver of the sun starting to rise.

Saylo had his armor on in moments. "I've spotted one in the water" Fauvei shouted. Saylo ran on deck and drew his sword. a Pyandonean was leaning over the side of the deck motioning to the others. Saylo pulled the Pyandonean's sword out of his sheath. the boarder was caught off guard and turned around just in time to watch as the ordinator drove the commandeered sword through its owners skull.

Dan ran up the edge of the boat, watching the others fighting the boarding party attacking the boat. Then, he felt wind on his back, and turned to see one of them, barely missing him. Dan pulled out his katana, and sliced at the enemy.

He kept up the fight, swinging his sword at the enemy fighter, until his sword was knocked out of his hands. The fighter pulled back his sword, and began to swing at Dan. Suddenly, Dan disappeared in a mist of purple smoke. The fighter confused, didn't notice Dan reappear behind him until it was too late. Dan grabbed him by the head, and used a fire spell, and held on to him. Within moments, the man was burnt to a crisp and fell to the deck. "One down, many more to go," said Dan as he picked up his katana and continued the fight.

In the mist, neither the Windjammer nor the Pyandoneans had seen the Red-Fang in the chaos. Largot jumped down from the mast, landing with a crash on the Windjammer's deck and cutting one of them down. Marduk rained arrows down on the Pyandoneans, hitting many but only killing one or two. Largot yelled, "Head shots, not pincushions!" And spun around, slicing one in half. He looked around and sighed with relief. Mages.

He winced as a disarmed Pyandonean tried to punch him in the face, but broke his fingers on his ebony mask. He punched him back, breaking his skull and knocking him overboard. He saw an Ordinator and winced, but still threw his dagger at the Pyandonean running at him.

"Marduk! Give the Mercs some spears and throw them into the raider's boats!"

Dan continued to fight the Pyandoneans, learning that telekinesis was a useful spell on a ship with tons of heavy boxes. He reflected on how most people consider mysticism hard and somewhat useless, as he moved a box and sent several enemy attackers flying into the water.

He noticed that someone he hadn't seen before was fighting the Pyandoneans, and he was sure that this person hadn't been on the ship. Suddenly, a Pyandonean rushed at the person from behind. "Look out!" Dan used telekinesis to move the person aside, and then he used a shock spell that sent the Pyandonean flying to the horizon.

He then looked around and realized, as much as they were doing well, if there were a whole crew of Pyandoneans, they were outnumbered. He then got an idea, and he summoned a Dremora Lord. "Summon Daedra if you can! We need all the help we can get!" He said as the Dremora, happy to have some battling, ran over and got a Pyandonean in the chest.

Laria had pulled out her dagger. She wasn't a warrior, so she tried to stay close to the ones who were. First she ran behind Dan, but switched now and then between Saylo, Fauvei, ... She was surprised by a big Human, well he looked Human, who jumped on deck. She didn't fear him, she saw he was fighting on their side.

Suddenly she realized that Berelanai wasn't with them and she ran to the cabin. She knew that Valmir had closed the door, so she stayed to guard it. Laria knocked.

"Berelanai? Are you alright?" she asked

Valmir was one of the last to make it to the deck as he had forgotten his shield in his cabin and needed more potion. He noticed a large vessel along side the Windjammer that appeared to be volleying arrows into the boats of the boarding parties. 'Welcome help' he thought to him self gripping tighter on his sword. He also noticed a Dremora lord reeking havoc on the boarding parties lucky enough to make it through the barrage of arrows. He debated whether or not the release his Daedroth guardian down below. It was a short debate as was the necessity.

Reaching deep into his mind he brought forth a Storm Atronach. Standing 9 feet tall, the Atronach was intimidating to any that may feel its electric grasp.

About this time the first Pyandonean reached Valmir taking a large swing with a battle axe. Valmir repelled the attack with his shield sending most of the damage back to the attacker. In the same motion, he plunged his fire sword deep into the belly of the oncomer and flames burst from every orifice of the unfortunate Pyandonean, lighting up the whole deck. Valmir moved swiftly to the edge of the boat and began casting powerful 20 foot wide fire balls at the boats trying to reach the Windjammer. If the initial blast didn't kill them the boat being on fire was sure to do the trick.

About four boats had been burnt to a crisp when someone yelled "PORT SIDE THE'R COMIN' ABOUT" They had been trapped into focusing their defense on only one side of the boat.

"DAN FOLLOW ME, THE REST OF YOU DEFEND THIS SIDE OF THE SHIP!" Valmir yelled out over the roar of the battle. Valmir new that he would need a conjurer to effectively repel the attack on the port side of the ship. He pulled two potions from his pouch and threw one to Dan downing the one he had as he flew to the aid of the Port side defense.

"Drink it, it will restore your magicka, health and make you feel rested for the rest of the fight, it will also fortify your magicka and health. The effect should last the rest of the fight." or at least he hoped it would last the rest of the fight for if it didn't, he feared they may all be doomed.

Dan grabbed the potion and, quickly drinking it, followed Valmir to the other side of the boat. He saw several ships were gathering on the other side of the boat. He and Valmir began fighting the boarders, and their Dremora Lord and Storm Atronach began to kill them, the Dremora running them through, and the Storm Atronach either sending them flying with his attacks, or simply shocking them until there was nothing left.

Dan then saw something in the boats across the water, it looked like a small flame. Did they have a mage? Then the fire flew at them, and as he saw it hit the boat, he realized it was a flaming arrow, and then he saw hundreds on the other side, about to follow their companions. "SOMEONE GET OVER HERE AND PUT OUT THE FIRE!!!" Dan yelled, continuing to fight the boarders. "Valmir! Hold off the boarders! I've got to stop those arrows.

Dan watched the arrows fly, and time seemed to slow as hundreds of arrows sped at the Windjammer. Dan once again slipped into the insanity of his preferred school of magic, and stopped the arrows in their tracks with his telekinesis spell. He then sent them back towards the other ship. "_And to think everyone back home thought Mysticism was useless,_" Dan thought as he watched one of the ships succumb to its own arrows.

"Valmir, with the boarders and ships attacking, we don't stand a chance if we just try to hold them off! Let's get someone else and bring the attack to them! We can only last so long if we only defend."

Fauvei thrust a bolt of frost at the fire on board. "Does anyone have a spare bow and some arrows?" he shouted. He learned much about archery from an old friend named Valtomir, and once killed a Telvanni mercenary for disgracing his family by shooting him from over 200 yards away. He liked to boast that he shot him whilst atop Red Mountain and the victim in Port Telvannis. He turned valiantly towards the ship and using his hand with the hole in it saying "Let's take the fight right to the bastards!" before conjuring and mounting a Winged Twilight.

Saylo ran about mutilating any Pyandoneans that got in his way. another Pyandonean ship pulled along side the windjammer. the ordinator kicked a plank in half that the Pyandoneans where using as a bridge to unload more troops. a arrow scraped across the smooth surface of his left pauldron, causing Saylo to reel back in surprise. "your all dead!" he shouted spotting the Pyandonean archer in the crow's nest. he ran forward, scaling the distance between the two ships in a single leap. 7 Pyandoneans had seen him coming and now had him surrounded, leaving him only two options; fight them all, or go overboard. Naturally he chose the first option he drew his dagger and held it in one hand and his sword in the other.

Largot heard the Dunmer battlemage call for a bow and arrows, now atop a Winged Twilight.. "Marduk! Bow!" He was duly thrown one, and he tossed it to the Battlemage. "Name's Largot. Know how to use that?" He asked, as he was thrown a second bow and a batch of arrows. He strafed aside from a mercifully unlit arrow, and combined his slightly limited archery skill with one of the two spells he knew.

He launched a fire arrow across to one of the boarding craft. It caught on something and the boat went up.

"Bah." He grunted and he threw the bow to someone, he couldn't be sure in the smoke and clamor. He drew again his sword and Jumped next to the Dremora.

"Have we met?" He asked it as he cut one of the raiders down.

"No." It simply said and went on with it's own slaughter.

"I could've sworn- Damn!- I killed you once or twice in the Oblivion Crisis."

"No, that was the one next to me."

Largot continued to fight, his satisfaction growing with every kill, and he finally felt the pressure alleviate. But now he'd stop fighting for himself.

And start fighting for others. The battle raged on.

Whilst atop his beast he caught a bow, thrown by Largot saying "you kidding, I've shot men atop red mountain miiiiiles away! and with my eyes closed! Huzzah!" He shot a paralyze spell at the Pyandoneans and easily picked them off! He dropped down on the ship just as the Winged Twilight returned to Oblivion. He thrust Falus into the heart of one of the s'wits then noticed the ship was on fire!

Dan used a levitation spell and flew over to the Pyandonean boat. He quickly cut down the surprised archer on board as he landed, and cast a fireball at another. He ran across the deck, cutting and burning all the Pyandoneans in his path. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the back, and he fell to the deck floor.

The Pyandonean mage smiled. He hadn't thought it would take such a simple paralysis spell to take down such a powerful mage. He slowly pulled out his sword, one he had taken long ago in an attack on a Psijic ship. He pulled back his sword, and swung at the Breton. Suddenly, the Breton immediately got up, dodged his sword, and ran him through with his katana.

Dan got right in the Pyandonean's face, and said to him, "I'm a Breton, you idiot...I resisted your magic!" He then cast a long duration fireball spell at the Pyandonean, and threw him, still flaming, towards the ship. Dan had to jump off the quickly burning ship, and landed in the water. He saw Fauvei on a Winged Twilight in the air. "Fauvei! Help me here!"

Fauvei heard a voice, sounded Breton, screaming for help in the water. He conjured up another Winged Twilight, mounted it and ducked down between the chaos. Dan grabbed onto the tail of the beast and it let out a screech of pain. They both managed to get back on deck safely. "By Azura, anything else I can do for ya Dan?" he said laughingly, watching the Pyandonean's ship, almost totally covered in flames.

Dan stood there, and thought for a second, and then said, "I don't need anything else, but you just gave me an idea..." Dan summoned a Winged Twilight himself, and, jumping on the back of it, flew over the enemy ships, bombarding them with fireballs and sending them into the water. He flew back down, and landed next to Fauvei and the battle, which was pushing in their favor.

"Well, that takes care of all those ships, but I wonder where their flag ship-there it is!" Dan shouted as he saw the last seven ships, along with the flag ship itself.

"Alright, let's finish those last ones!" Dan said, alongside the captain and the summonings his fellow captains had made. "Be careful, I'm sure that flag ship has a pretty tough captain." Dan flew along on the Winged Twilight, flying above the flag ship, when his summoning disappeared, the spell's effect ending. "Darn it!" Dan cried as he fell on the flag ship, and was knocked out cold.

The Pyandoneans on the flag ship took the knocked out Breton, and showed him to the captain, who was a Redguard who looked like he had gone to Oblivion and lived there for the whole of the Oblivion crisis. He ordered for the Breton to be tossed into the holding cells, and kept there for the rest of the battle.

Windjammer leaped from the mast of his ship, four throwing axes at his belt, a javelin in one hand and a scimitar in the other. He came flying down, and steadied himself with a little levitation. Landing on the enemy ship, he crashed his feet into the head of a Pyandonean who writhed on the ground, convulsing in pain, his neck and spine snapped like a twig. The javelin was loosed from Saloman's hand and hurtled toward the head of another warrior.

Saloman drew his axes, using them in melee. A Pyandonean, in some heavy armor, with Sload-like runes advanced. "I am General Jorelo! Mortal, face me now, for otherwise, King Orgnum Satakal will crush you himself!"

Dodging a slash, Saloman ducked and rolled, losing an axe to kill another enemy in the back of the head. He crumpled to the deck. "Well, Jorelo! You haven't faced Saloman Windjammer!" He ducked again, then stood and leaped. With inhuman speed, the Elf continued his assault on Saloman, who only narrowly repelled each attack.

"Saloman, son of Amiel!" shouted Jorelo who fitfully began to attack faster and faster. A slash caught Saloman in the arm and he was sent flying by the momentum. He crashed, but mustered the energy to drink from a flask of health potion. Saloman threw his axe and it lodged itself in Jorelo's head. He screamed in pain, then pulled the axe out.

At that moment, something strange happened. The Pyandoneans began to retreat. Their forces were gaining the upper hand, and their ships broke free. Two out of seven had been sunken. A thought popped into the captain's head.

They were going to race the Windjammer and the Red-Fang to Yokuda.


End file.
